


of hot chocolate and promises

by risingrainbow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, much fluff, soft an warm uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingrainbow/pseuds/risingrainbow
Summary: sometimes, all you need is a mug of hot chocolate and a promise that you’ll never be alone





	of hot chocolate and promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secret_stargirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_stargirl/gifts).



> wrote this as a gift for the Shut Your Quiznak secret santa, so here it is

Keith had never been a fan of Christmas. Every foster home he’d been in seemed to ever so conveniently “forget” that he existed around the holidays, making it so Keith never received presents, never went caroling, and never enjoyed stories of dear old Santa Claus and his magical sleigh. Christmas had always been a reminder that he was an orphan and he could only rely on himself.

But when he got his Hogwarts letter, everything changed. For the first time, he was going to be in a place he _chose_ to be in for Christmas, instead of a place chosen for him by the agency with a family who didn’t want him. He knew from the moment that the blue-eyed boy from Ravenclaw heard about his history with Christmas and began to cry, that his future holiday seasons would be better.

(Lance cried because he could never imagine the Christmas season surrounded by anyone but his loved ones)

Lance started to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays during their second year and spent his time there planning extravagant Christmas events for Keith, including dragging him to carol at their professors’ doors, starting school-wide snowball fights, and managing to sneak in marshmallows to roast in front of the Great Hall’s fireplace. But for their final year, he decided that these simple things just wouldn’t do. He _had_ to make this year special for Keith.

Hours and hours of planning and research led him to the discovery of the Room of Requirement, where he perfected an environment to summon. He paid an easily manipulated first year into giving him the password for the Gryffindor tower. He used what little money he had saved up to buy Keith something beautiful. He _knew_ that this year was likely their last Christmas together and God be damned if Lance was going to let Keith forget it.

Which is how Lance ended up sneaking into the Gryffindor tower on Christmas Eve to find Keith asleep in the common room, on one of the soft couches. He smiled at the look of peace that graced Keith’s face in sleep and resisted the urge to kiss his nose, just to watch it wrinkle. Instead, he lightly shook the boy’s shoulders, laughing softly at the confused look that crossed Keith’s face as he woke, then froze when the look of confusion disappeared and Keith suddenly had a knife (where did he get that???) to Lance’s throat.

“Uh, Keith? Buddy? My man? It’s me?” Keith blinked sleep out of his eyes and those same beautiful eyes flew wide open when Keith realized who he had at knifepoint.

“Lance! What in Merlin’s name?” Lance chuckled and moved Keith’s knife away from his throat. While Keith was beautiful asleep, he was even more gorgeous when he was awake, with his deep purple eyes open and curious.

“It’s Christmas, Samurai. Get up! I have a surprise!”

“Merlin save me,” Keith muttered, putting the knife away and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. “What is it?”

Lance wasted no time, grabbing his hand and dragging him off the couch and through the portrait hole. “You’ll see!”

“Lance!” Keith whined as he tried to pull the boy to a stop. “It’s past curfew! We’re going to get in trouble!”

“Says the Gryffindor,” Lance remarked with a smirk. “Besides, trouble is my middle name!”

“We both know your middle name is Alejandro. Where are we even going?”

Lance shushed him as they raced through the halls. He stopped in what seemed to be a random hallway, so suddenly that Keith almost ran into him. “Lance? What’s going on?”

His worries were cut off by the appearance of a wooden door. Lance grinned as he swung the door open and dragged Keith inside. Inside was what seemed to be the inside of a log cabin, which Keith knew was impossible, but there it was, down to the carefully decorated tree, the roaring fire, the table with hot chocolate and cookies,and the windows covered in delicate snow. Lance dragged him to the blanket pile in front of the fireplace and wrapped Keith in the fluffiest one he could find. “It’s a Christmas sleepover!”

Keith looked around in awe, but he held the blanket in place. “How-when? Where? Why?” Lance smiled softly and without thinking, he brushed a strand of hair out of Keith’s face. The two boys blushed furiously, but never broke eye contact. “I wanted our last Christmas together to be special.”

Keith shook his head. “Why would this be our last?” Lance admired his naivety, admired that he was ignorant to the fact that they were bound to grow apart after they graduated. “Keith, this is our last year at Hogwarts. Next year, who knows where we’ll be? We could be anywhere.”

“Maybe,” Keith said, but he stepped closer to Lance, so close that Lance could see the indentations in his face from where he’d been sleeping. “Maybe we’ll be across the world from here, who knows? But I know that I’m not leaving your side if I have anything to say about it.”

Lance’s blush deepened and he looked away, spotting the hot chocolate on the table out of his peripheral. He grabbed Keith’s free hand and pulled him over to the table, handing him the red mug. “The room must’ve known you’re a Gryffindor,” Lance joked, picking up the blue one for himself.

Keith let go of the blanket in order to hold the mug with both hands, smelling it with a content smile on his face. “Fireplace?” He suggested, pulling Lance over and dragging him to sit down in the pile of blankets. For a few minutes, they quietly drank their hot chocolate, sneaking glances at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. Neither spoke, afraid to address the elephant that Lance accidentally brought into the room.

“So,” Lance said, voice radiating hesitation. Keith nodded. “So.”

“Why are you so sure we’ll be together?” Lance asked. Keith raised his eyebrow and Lance rushed to correct his word choice. “For the holidays, I mean. We’ll be adults, free from school. How could we still be in the same place?”

Keith hesitated before answering. “I think we’ll be together because I don’t want to leave you. I never have. As long as it’s okay with you, I want to be by your side.” He looked up through long lashes and Lance felt his heart melt. He smiled and reached for Keith’s free hand and intertwined their fingers, the feelings involved new to them both, but the touch so painfully familiar.

“I don’t want to leave you either,” Lance whispered. Keith set aside his empty mug, raising his newly freed hand to cup Lance’s cheek and Lance leaned into the touch. “I really want to kiss you,” Lance said, watching Keith’s face for any sign of negative emotions. Keith only smiled and leaned in.

His mouth tasted of hot chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> i had so much fun writing this uwu


End file.
